I Heart You
by shadowrealm818
Summary: Ryou's had a heart condition since he was born and Bakura doesn't know about it. What happens when Ryou ends up in hospital? Tendershipping


Hey everyone seeing as I haven't been able to write my stories. I thought I would put one that I wrote about a year ago and forgot about up. I re-read it and edited it in between breaks for study.

**Summary:** Ryou's had a heart condition since he was born and Bakura doesn't know about it. What happens when Ryou ends up in hospital? (Tendershipping)

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own YuGiOh!

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

**I Heart You**

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou whimpered softly as he made his way through his house. His chest hurt badly. It had been every since the yami's had gotten their own bodies. They could still return to their items if they wished but they weren't linked to their hikari's. So if their hikari was to die they weren't sent back to the items.

Ryou at the moment knew that he was sick but didn't care. There was no point in trying to get help seeing he was always beaten and would end up hurt in the end and also that his father didn't care.

Ryou's yami, Bakura, didn't care a single bit about Ryou. He would beat him before he gained his own true body and still did afterwards. He didn't have to stay with his hikari but still did so that he didn't have to work and he had food all the time.

Ryou was walking downstairs to the kitchen to start on his yami's lunch. It was the weekend and Ryou had finished cleaning part of the house when his heart started hurting. He knew that he was dying and that he probably wouldn't live long but he didn't care. Ryou made his way into the kitchen but a cold hand clamped down on his shoulder. Ryou froze and looked behind him to see Bakura towering over him.

"Why are you whimpering?"

"No reason Bakura-sama. I just hit my arm on the door as I closed it."

"You're lying but I can't tell why you really were. You're keeping it from me and I will find out. But for now, how about a lesson."

Ryou screwed his eyes shut and a fist buried itself in his stomach. Ryou cried out as he sank to the floor. Bakura continued to beat him continuously. Ryou soon found the beating had stopped and he opened his eyes to see Bakura looking at him. Ryou had had enough of everything.

"Bakura-sama please just kill me."

"Why do you want that?"

"So the pain will stop."

"Then no. Make my lunch."

Bakura turned and walked away while Ryou slowly stood and walked into the kitchen and gasped in pain and sank to his knees, a hand on the ground and one over his heart grasping at it. Ryou stayed there till it stopped before making his way to cook Bakura's lunch. Unknown to him eyes were watching him from the living room.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It had been three weeks later and Bakura still continued to beat Ryou when he felt like and Ryou still had pains in his heart every now and then and were getting more and more painful. Ryou was at the moment walking back from the shops with his groceries and collapsed to the ground as his heart hurt ten times more than usual causing him to pass out.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_Riiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"What?" Bakura growled down the phone.

"Are you Bakura?"

"Yes who is this?"

"I'm Doctor Cruzer, I work at the hospital..."

"And I care why?"

"Well Ryou Bakura is here now. I'm sorry to say this but he's dying."

"I'll be there soon." Bakura growled and then slammed the phone down.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou moaned softly around the mask on his face as he slowly woke up. Ryou blinked and looked around and saw that he was in a very white room.

'I'm in hospital but why?'

"Because you didn't come in earlier. What the hell were you thinking!"

Ryou jumped seeing he'd left the link open and he saw Bakura was over in the corner in the dark. All Ryou could see were two red crimson eyes glaring at him.

"Why are you here?"

"Why else would I be here? I got a call saying you were in hospital."

"You just came to watch me die. I'm not stupid Bakura. You probably knew all along and found it fun to watch me die slowly. You always seem to know what is going on with me." Ryou said angered.

"I didn't know because you kept it so heavily guarded. Because you had been out for 2days after I got the call from the hospital to say you were here and I had to make the call. You are at the top of a waiting list for a donor heart."

"I don't want it. There's no point. It will just be abused. That's the reason mine is dying so early."

Ryou reached over for the button to call the nurse when a hand suddenly grabbed his. Ryou looked up at Bakura fearfully and gasped in pain that was caused because of his heart starting to beat quicker.

"Calm down but you are getting a new heart and if you try to call the doctor to say no I will trap you in your soul room. I will if I have to."

Ryou bowed his head and let his arm go limp. Bakura let go and Ryou pulled his arm back.

"Why won't you let me die?"

"I can't tell you at the moment. It won't be good if I do."

Ryou looked away. "Fine."

Ryou pulled the covers up to his chin and lay on his side looking out the window. Bakura moved back to his corner. Neither got to rest when the doctor came in.

"Ah I see you are awake Mr Bakura. It was a bit of a worry there. You've been asleep for a week." Ryou's eyes widened and he sat up looking at him. "You're brother didn't tell you?"

"One he's not my brother and two no he didn't tell me."

"Then who is he?"

"Family friend who is staying with us."

"Well we've got you at the top of the waiting list for a donor heart, but at the moment there is none available."

"How long?"

"For a heart?"

"No do I have to live."

"We have done a few tests and have estimated about 3 weeks maybe less. You should have come in sooner there were a number of donor hearts available."

"I didn't want to. I..."

**\Ryou shut your mouth NOW!\**

Ryou quickly stopped talking and looked down at his lap.

"Ryou you will have to stay in hospital till we find you a donor heart."

"Or I die." Ryou mumbled.

"Now we don't want you talking like that."

Ryou slowly nodded and curled back under the sheets and turned away from the two. The doctor motioned for Bakura to follow him and he led him out of the room. Standing outside the closed door the doctor turned to Bakura.

"Is there a reason he seems to be depressed about wanting this donor heart."

"I don't really know. His life isn't the best. I will try and get him out of that. His father is never home."

"Ok. Did you want to stay in hospital over nights and stuff? I'm a little worried he'll try something."

"Yeah I'll stay. It will take the pressure of your staff."

"Ok. I'll have some food sent in for you both and some pillows and blankets for you."

Bakura nodded and walked back in. Ryou was curled up still and just stared out the window. Bakura stood back in his corner and watched him. Ryou would just lay there and not move even when the nurse delivered the food and pillows and blankets for Bakura. After she left Bakura stalked over and stood in front of him.

"Sit up and eat."

"Why?"

"So you can keep up your strength. You will need it for the operation."

"Why can't you understand that I don't want it!" Ryou screamed at him.

Bakura growled and grabbed his chin and made him look him right in the eye. "You will have it! You will be grateful! And you will stop with the questions and eat!"

Ryou nodded hurriedly and Bakura let go of his chin and Ryou turned and sat up. Bakura placed the tray on his lap and grabbed his own and sat on the couch.

"This taste like shit!"

"It won't get any better." Ryou mumbled.

"They need to change their meals. This can't be good for you."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Two and a half weeks later ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou was lying in bed one night in hospital. Bakura and Ryou had been engaging in small conversations the last couple of weeks and learnt things about each other. Ryou right now couldn't sleep and he was sitting in a chair by the window with a blanket wrapped around him. Ryou sighed softly, they had still yet to find a heart for him and he doubted they would. Bakura had tried to hide that he'd asked the doctor to see if his would be alright for Ryou but it wasn't. Ryou found out when Bakura had let his guard down on the link and it had flooded across.

Ryou looked behind him to see Bakura sleeping on the couch with a blanket sprawled across him. Ryou climbed off the chair and knelt down in front of Bakura's sleeping face and carefully brushed a piece of hair from his face. He looked so much more peaceful sleeping then he was awake. Ryou sighed softly before gasping loudly in pain and gripped his chest. The pain was the worst yet.

Ryou's hand grabbed onto Bakura and shook him hard to wake him. Ryou had tears falling down his face as the pain grew.

"Ryou? Ryou! What's wrong?" Bakura asked when he saw him there.

"H..Heart." Ryou managed to gasp out.

"NURSE!" Bakura screamed and lifted Ryou into his arms and placed him on his bed.

"I don't...want...to die."

After that Ryou passed out. The nurses ran in and Bakura stepped back as they all moved around to make sure Ryou was just passed out and not dying. The doctor came in just after and soon got everything needed before turning to Bakura.

"His heart is going to give out in a day or so. It can no longer keep him awake."

"Has one been found?"

"No not of yet."

Bakura nodded as they doctors and nurses left. He stood next to Ryou. His face was covered in a mask to help him breath. He had a heart monitor hooked up to him and an IV in his arm. To Bakura at that moment Ryou looked small and fragile.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Bakura woke the next morning to the heart monitor going haywire. He was quickly kicked out of the room as the nurses and doctors worked to save him. Bakura nearly cried as he sat in the waiting room for hours on end waiting to hear what was happening. It had been 5 hours and a nurse walked towards him.

"Mr Bakura?"

"Is he..."

"No, we found a donor heart and are working to put it in Ryou. Sir the chances he comes out of this operation are slim."

"I know. Please save him."

She nodded and walked off again.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou slowly opened his eyes and all he could see was white. Looking around he found himself in the same room as he had been in earlier. Hearing the door open and close he looked over to see the doctor enter.

"So you're finally awake."

"What?"

"You do remember why you're here don't you?"

"Yeah my heart was dying. What did you mean by 'finally'?"

"Ryou you've been asleep for 3weeks since the transplant. We were going to turn off life support next week." Ryou gasped and winced at the pain in his chest. "You may go home in a couple of days."

Ryou nodded and looked around the room. "Where's Bakura?"

"We sent him home to rest. He hadn't slept or eaten for a week. I told him that if we had news we'd tell him."

"Can you not? I'll see him when I get home."

"Alright." The doctor said frowning.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

In a few days Ryou was released and a taxi took him home which was paid by the hospital. Ryou couldn't really walk all that well seeing it hurt his chest but he didn't really care. Ryou walked inside and headed upstairs to his room. So far he hadn't seen Bakura and noticed that the house was very clean.

Ryou walked into his room to find Bakura sleeping on his bed. Ryou gasped and backed into the door he'd been closing, which made a loud noise when it closed. Ryou watched in fear as Bakura's eyes snapped open before opening wide when he saw Ryou.

"Ryou!"

"I...I'm sorry to have w-w-woken y-y-you B...Bakura-sama."

Bakura got up from the bed and walked over and Ryou closed his eyes waiting for the beating when he was pulled into an embrace. Ryou tensed as Bakura hugged him firmly before he changed and lifted him into his arms, causing Ryou to let off a whimper of pain, and walked over to the bed. Bakura sat down, leaning against the bed head and sat Ryou in his lap and held him gently.

"B...Bakura-sama?"

"No sama anymore Ryou, just Bakura."

"What?"

"Ryou I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I never realised it would kill you. I never really wanted to kill you. I don't think I could even live with myself for killing an innocent. I never have and never want to. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry and I'll leave if it makes you feel comfortable."

"Bakura it wasn't really your fault. My heart was faulty to start with. At birth it was damaged and they didn't think I would make it to my fifth birthday. It was only a matter of time before it gave out. I...I don't want you to leave. Before you came people were always trying to break in and I know they still have been and you've stopped them. I guess I'm scared to be alone. I don't want you to leave."

"I'll stay but if you ever want you can kick me out. I'm so sorry for everything." Bakura whispered and moved his head to Ryou's shoulder.

"I...I forgive you."

Bakura looked at him surprised before sighing softly. Ryou nervously curled up against him, his head resting on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and held him close.

"Get some sleep Ryou."

"But that's all I've been doing in hospital is sleeping." Ryou whined.

"I'll trap you in your soul room."

Ryou pouted, causing Bakura to chuckle, before he remembered something. "Bakura when I asked you in hospital why you wouldn't let me die what was the real reason." Bakura stiffened instantly causing Ryou to panic. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry don't worry about. Don't hurt me."

Ryou had curled up into a ball very quickly. Bakura looked down at him and gently pulled him against him and pried him out of the ball. Ryou whimpered in fear and had started shaking. Bakura held him gently to his chest.

"Shh, shh it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Ryou I'm not sure it's such a good idea to tell you just yet."

"Bakura please just tell me."

Bakura sighed softly and made Ryou look up at him before he brushed his lips to Ryou's causing Ryou to gasp before he slipped his tongue into his mouth and explored it before pulling back. Ryou blushed darkly and bowed his head. Bakura panicked a little before Ryou laid his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Bakura raised an eye brow a little and titled Ryou's head up to see a blush on his face.

"You ok?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Sorry I had to do it."

"I-It's f-fine. I enjoyed it."

"So can I kiss you again?"

Ryou blushed darker and nodded. Bakura leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips but kept it chaste this time. Ryou pushed back against him and hands came up to sit on Bakura's chest for balance. When they pulled back Ryou blushed again and this time buried his face in his chest. Bakura chuckled softly before sliding down the bed and lay down on the bed. Ryou blushed more and moved off the top of him and onto the bed. Ryou laid his head on his shoulder and his hand rested on his chest.

"Ryou?"

"Yeah?"

"W...Will you go out with me?"

Ryou smiled and nodded and cuddled up close. Bakura smiled and sat up. Ryou frowned looking at him. Bakura smiled and climbed out of bed and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some clothes for Ryou to get changed into. Ryou smiled and started getting changed, to Ryou it wasn't a problem seeing Bakura always use to come in and beat him when he was naked. Ryou slipped his pants on and then sat on the bed and looked down at the bandage on his chest.

Bakura came back in and saw Ryou was sitting on the bed and looking at his chest. Bakura moved over and sat down beside him and wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulder.

"Ryou what's wrong?"

"I guess just thinking back. I thought I was actually going to die."

"Do you remember what you said to me before you passed out?"

"No."

"You know how you told me earlier that you wanted to die?" Ryou nodded. "Well you said something different. You said you didn't want to die. They say people will always tell the truth when they are close to death."

"I...I never really wanted to die but I never wanted to take something from someone else." Ryou tried to keep the tears in but they just bundled up in his eyes. "I was scared."

Bakura pulled Ryou close to him where Ryou cried in Bakura's chest. Bakura bundled him up in his arms and moved under the covers of the bed and Ryou lay crying on his chest. Bakura quietly comforted him.

"You...You won't leave me will you?" Ryou whimpered.

"No never, you're mine forever as I'm yours forever."

Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura lightly on the lips and blushed heavily. Bakura chuckles and brought Ryou back in for another kissed before they pulled apart. Bakura smiled and gently placed Ryou's head under his chin and held him gently. Ryou smiled and happily curled up there and easily fell asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ The End ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

I hope you liked it. Please review.

Other stories will be updated after 2weeks time. Thankyou for your patience.


End file.
